


Spin the bottle

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rick is a Tease, Rickyl, Spin the Bottle, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''That's when he remembered why he never played games and why he was never going to play a game ever again. At least, that's what he thought. It’s why it doesn’t please him AT ALL that he’s sitting in some living room with too many people on the floor in a damn circle.''</p><p>The group decides to have some fun by playing spin the bottle. Daryl is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweet people! This is my very first fic ever and I'm beyond nervous to share it with you. I really want to get good at this whole writing thing, but since it's my first try, I've dicided to begin with a simple, (hopefully) funny little story... English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it isn't always correct!
> 
> Pleeeaasse leave a comment if you've read the story. Tips are more than welcome, I would really appreciate it! :D
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, but you already know that! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

How long has it even been since they were all together like this, playing some childish game? Maybe back at the prison? Probably not. It was mostly quiet back at the prison. Sometimes there would be singing when they were all gathered in cellblock C. But even then, it would not be all of them singing, mostly just Beth. _Beth..._  Man, it’s been a long time since the last time he was with her. Now that he think of it, it was just around that time that he actually played a game too. Never have I ever. What should have been a ‘fun game’ (according to Beth), ended in a true disaster. _Man, was he an ass._ Right after they had their fight/hug moment he remembered why he never played games and why he was never going to play a game ever again. At least, that's what he thought. _How foolish._

It’s why it doesn’t please him AT ALL that he’s sitting in some living room with too many people on the floor in a damn circle. How did this happen again? _Michonne. Right. and Maggie of course._ He remembered it to be a calm and quiet evening. Exactly how an evening should be. Not everyone was quite used to the save walls of Alexandria and spending the nights in separate houses. Therefore Rick had proposed that all of them would stay at the same house for the first night. The group was sitting spread out in the living room, enjoying the nice warm feeling of the fireplace. Barely anyone was speaking. Maggie was laying peacefully on the floor, her head resting in Glenn’s lap. He was stroking her hair softly, gently whispering something in her ear. Carl was visibly enjoying his quality time with Judith by making funny faces at her. Rick was watching his two children with a loving smile. _Rick..._  It has been a long time since he had seen Rick smiling so generously. Although Rick begs to differ sometimes, he truly was a great father too. _Protective, brave, smart..._ Daryl observed him a little better. He looked so different without his beard, wearing a clean white shirt. He almost looked… _handsome._ The light of the fire lit up his face in a nice way as well. _Wait? What the hell was that?!_ Daryl shook his head, chuckling lightly at his own stupid thoughts.

Daryl leaned back at the bookshelf and observed the group properly. It felt great, seeing his family like this. Peaceful, quiet and save. _This is what they deserve. They need this._ The mood of sweet satisfaction was virtually floating through the air. There would be a small whisper every now and then, but most of them seemed to be afraid to break the comfortable silence. ‘I’m bored.’ _Michonne._ Rick chuckled at her sudden comment. _Just get a room already._ Abraham playfully pushed her over. Most of the others just smiled lazily at her and the comfortable silence was slowly setting in again. Daryl smiled relieved, his evening not yet ruined. _Close call._ ‘Me too!’ _Damn it Maggie_. The group watched how Maggie untangled herself dramatically from Glenn’s lap. ‘Let’s play a game.’ She stated. _Rather not_. ‘I’m totally in!’ Michonne cried enthusiastic, pushing Abraham back. Carl looked at Rick. ‘Can we dad?’ _Please Rick… don’t_. ‘I can’t think of a reason why we couldn’t’ Rick said happily. _I could! How about I give you 20 reasons!_ ‘You have a game in mind, Mag?’ Glenn lazily sat up from his spot. ‘Uhm.. hints maybe?’ _No_. ‘Maybe it’s for the best if we keep the volume down a little?’ _Thank god for Sasha, the only one in the room who hasn’t lost her mind yet._ ‘How about spin the bottle!’ Michonne cried out. _How about you shut your damn mouth for 30 seconds!!_ ‘YES!’ Of course Maggie agreed. ‘Absolutely not!’ Glenn waved his hand in the air. Daryl desperately glanced sideward at Rick. _Please do something._ Rick just looked around the room, obviously amused by the situation. ‘How about the fact that there are children in the room?’ Daryl suddenly blurted out. ‘I’ll be the referee!’ Carl answered quickly. Rick playfully padded Daryl on his shoulder. _Bastard_.

‘Alright, it’s settled! Spin the bottle it is!’ Abraham shoved the center table away to make room. _Sick bastard is enjoying this!_ Before Daryl realized it, a circle of people was forming around him and he knew he had to get up ASAP if he wanted to escape in time. Daryl pushed himself up from his position and walked towards the kitchen quietly. He didn’t make it very far when Glenn triumphantly blocked his way. ‘You didn’t seriously think you could just sneak out, did you?’ Glenn asked, raising an eyebrow. _*sight*_ ‘I don’t play games, I’m gonna keep watch on the porch’. ‘You don’t need to do that, please come sit with us’, Glenn pleads. _No, thanks._ ‘I’m not feeling up to it, just let me go, okay?’. Daryl tried to get past him. Glenn laid a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. _Why doesn’t anybody just listen to me, like ever?_ ‘Daryl, just look at Maggie, at Michonne, at Carol… look at their faces.’. Daryl turned around and looked for the girls. Then it made sense. They had never looked so happy and relaxed before. _Damn you Glenn Rhee and your stupid wisdom_. Daryl rubbed his head hesitantly. ‘Fine.’ He turned around and walk back to the circle, Glenn following him. Daryl sat himself down next to Rick again, retrieving that sweet smile from the leader again. _Handsome… Stop it now!_

Right. That’s how he got here. After a few minutes, Carl joins the group, placing an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle. ‘I threw out the wine, this will do right?’ Abraham threw a pillow at Carl’s head. ‘Such a waste!’ _So they are actually going to play this stupid game?_ It has been forever since he kissed someone. Must have been years before the outbreak. What if he doesn’t know how to do it anymore? Daryl nervously picks at his shoelaces. Suddenly, Rick places his hand on Daryl’s knee, probably trying to soothe him. _What the hell?_ Daryl glances sideways, somewhat shocked at the close contact. Rick simply winks at him. Daryl shoves a few inches away from him. Rick removes his hand from Daryl’s knee immediately, his face turning a little sad. Daryl mentally slaps himself. _What the hell is wrong with him? Rick is his best friend, and he’s just being nice. Why does he have to make everything so awkward?_

It doesn’t seem to bother Rick that much, when he speaks up to the group. ‘So spin the bottle… you all know the rules?’ ‘Maggie just explained it to me’, Carol, answers. ‘The others already knew how to play the game.’ ‘Good!’ Ricks smiles and turns to Carl. ‘So, who’s up first, referee?’ Carl points at Michonne. ‘The one who came up with the idea of course!’ Michonne shrugs. ‘Fine by me’. She leans forward and spins the bottle. After a few seconds, the bottle stops at Glenn, who’s turning bright red immediately. _Typical Glenn, full of advice, big talk, but when it comes to it…_ Michonne and Glenn awkwardly stare at each other at first, then both at Maggie, who’s enjoying the situation way too much. ‘First round means you have to kiss for 3 seconds!’ She yells. ‘You sure it’s okay? Glenn hesitates. _Chicken_. ‘Just kiss him already, Michonne’, Maggie laughs. Michonne crawls forward kissing Glenn lightly on his lips, earning cheers from people around them. Glenn buries his face in his hands while Michonne crawls back to her spot.

Daryl glances sideward to see how Rick reacts to the situation. _Big mistake_. Rick is not paying attention to either Glenn or Michonne, instead he’s staring right at Daryl, a sweet smile tugging at his lips. His blue eyes stare right into his for at least 5 seconds. _Fuck._ Daryl feels himself blushing and looks away quickly. ‘You’re next Daryl!’ Carl cries. _You’ve gotta be kidding._ ‘I uhh… have to go to the bathroom first.’ Daryl stammers. _Smooth_. ‘No you don’t! Your turn Daryl!’ Carol laughs. _Sight. Remember what Glenn said… for the girls. He hates Glenn._ ‘Fine’. Daryl leans forward and spins the bottle. _He hates this stupid game._ The bottle stops. 1 out of 10. The chance that the bottle would stop at rick was 1 of out 10. _He hates his life._

All eyes are on the two men, sitting next to each other. People are laughing, people are cheering. Daryl doesn’t look up. He feels himself turning dark red. It feels like his ears are catching fire. He feels Rick softly nudging him. He clearly wants a reaction from Daryl. _Forget it asshole._ ‘That didn’t count, I get to spin again’ Daryl states. ‘Ha! I don’t think so! The rules clearly state that you have to kiss whoever the bottle points at!’ _He’s gonna kill Abraham someday._ Daryl feels Rick nudging him again. _Forget it man, I ain’t gonna look you in the eyes ever again._  
‘Look I either get to spin again or my turn is over!’  
‘Daryl…’  
‘You know what, screw it, I’m actually done with this game!’  
‘Daryl…’ ‘  
Spin the bottle? I’m not some damn 12-year-old girl!'  
‘Daryl.’  
‘I’m going to keep watch, you all have a nice evening!’  
'DARYL!’  
‘WHAT?!’  
Daryl angrily looks at Rick. There isn’t much time for him to react when Rick closes his hands around the back of Daryl’s head and pulls him in for a firm kiss. Rick’s lips feel like a soft warm pillow, taking care of Daryl's dry lips. Daryl feels completely frozen when Rick moves away from him after the longest 3 seconds of his life. _Holy fucking shit!_ ‘You’re such a big baby’ Rick laughs. With his cheeks as hot as the bloody sun, Daryl jumps up and storms out of the house.

 _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!!_ He can still hear Abraham laughing his heart out. ‘OMG dad! What did you just do?!’ _Carl._ ‘Well, that I didn’t see coming…’ _Michonne_. Daryl just keeps walking as fast as he can, as far away from the house as possible. Eventually he reaches the walls of Alexandria where he drops to the ground, leaning against the cold plates. While trying to catch his breath, Daryl reaches for his pockets, praying to find a cigarette in there. His hands are shaking like crazy. _Damn it calm down! Holy shit!_ OK, now what DID just happen? RICK KISSED HIM! Why the hell did Rick KISS him? _That stupid fucking game!_ But WHY?! Was it just to mess with him? So that they all could have a big laugh?? _Well, that sure as hell worked!!_ Daryl lets his head rest against the wall. Calm the hell down man! It was just a game. Nothing more. It did not mean ANYTHING. But then why the hell does it feel like all the blood that was warming up his head before, is now gathering at a certain point between his legs. _FUCK._ Maybe if he killed some walkers he would be able to think normal again. Daryl jumps to his feet and starts walking towards the gates.

Maybe he could just catch a rabbit, find some water and stay out in the woods for some days. No way in hell was he ready to face Rick or anyone else anytime soon. _Now that sounds like a plan._ Daryl starts walking a little faster, until he finally reaches the gates. He can’t wait to finally get out of this place! This ‘family’ is going to be the dead of him someday. He sights and grabs the gate.

‘Daryl! Hold up!’

_So close…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet reactions! I was sooo excited and it felt amazing receiving compliments about the first chapter. Soo... this is how the story ends! It's a little shorter, but I should really do my homework today :$ Enjoy xxxx

‘Daryl!’  
Rick arrives at Daryl, panting like crazy. He leans forward, resting his hands on his knees. ‘Hold up!’ Daryl quickly averts his eyes, avoiding eye contact.  
‘Where are you going?’ Rick asks. _What does it look like?_ ‘Hunting’. Daryl answers flatly.  
‘Why?’ Rick continues. ‘To get us more food.’ ‘Why?’ _Damn, he sounds like some annoying child. ‘_ So we have something to eat and don’t starve to death.’ Daryl answers sarcastically.  
‘No I mean, why are you going out hunting on your own right now, while we have plenty of food left in stock?’   _He IS some annoying child._ ‘Because some day our stock will be empty too! That’s why!’, Daryl snaps. ‘Hm.. yeah, good point.' Rick answers.

Alright just wait a minute, let me get my coat. I’m coming with you.’ _You’re what?_ ‘You don’t need to do that, I’ll be fine on my own’, Daryl says hastily.  
‘Nonsense! It will be saver if we go out together. It’s already dark you know? Besides, it will be more fun too!’ Ricks smiles at him friendly. _So you’re just going to pretend nothing happened like 10 minutes ago?_ Daryl sighs. He still hasn’t made eye contact with the other man. Rick waits for an answer. ‘Fine. Just hurry up already.’ Rick smiles en turns around. _Damn it._

Daryl watches how Rick jogs back toward his house. This was definitely not what he had in mind. He can’t even make himself look at Rick, how the hell was he supposed to stroll through the woods with him? Daryl is nervously walking back and forth. _How the hell is he going to tackle this?_ It doesn’t really matter whether Rick does or doesn’t bring up the kiss again, it is going to be the most awkward hunt of his life anyway. Desperately, he ruffles his hand through his long hair. _Come on man, pull yourself together._

You know what, he’s just going to tell Rick he can’t come with him. _Simple like that._ Who the hell does he even think he is? Jumping him like that, like some turned on teenager. First, embarrassing him in front of his family and now thinking he can be his ‘fun’ friend again. _Kissing him_. _Well, forget it asshole._ Rick is about to hear the truth from him. Nobody messes with him like this, pulling stupid pranks on him. _Screw that Rick Grimes._

After a few minutes Rick comes back, wearing his dirty coat. ‘Sorry for waiting so long, I couldn’t find it anywhere! Apparently, Carol took it so she could wash it tomorrow.’ _I don’t care._ Daryl just nods. Ricks shrugs, ‘oh well, ready to go?’. He looks at Daryl with bright blue eyes. _Come on, tell him. He deserves it._ ‘Daryl?’ Rick asks nervously. ‘Yeah, let’s go…’. _Weak._

Together the two men walk toward the forest. ‘We shouldn’t go to deep into the woods’, Daryl states. ‘Too damn dark’. ‘Oh, you didn’t bring a torch or something?’, Rick asks. _Oh sure, of course I brought a fucking torch. Yeah, after you kissed me like some damn sissy, I peacefully walked back to my place where I calmly collected all the stuff I need, because I like to be PREPARED._ ‘Does it look like I brought one?’ Daryl answers bitchy. ‘Uh.. no.. I’m sorry?’ _You should be._ Rick’s face saddens. Daryl shakes his head. ‘Daryl.. are you mad at me?’ _Seriously?_  ‘Just be quiet already, you’re chasing all the animals away.’ Daryl mutters.

An awkward silence is slowly setting in. Rick doesn’t really dare to speak anymore, he just follows Daryl quietly. Daryl suddenly stops and reaches for the ground. There are mingled rabbit tracks all over the place. It must have ran off. ‘Thanks a lot Rick’, Daryl mutters softly. Rick comes up to him. ‘Did you find any tracks Daryl?’ he asks. _Ugh, just shut up already._ ‘Yeah! But thanks to your chattering, the rabbit is already gone!’ Daryl snaps at him.

‘Geez, you don’t need to snap at me like that...’ Ricks says offended.  
‘Yeah? And you don’t need to act all nice and friendly right now, when 30 minutes ago you were being a gigantic asshole!!’ _oh crap…_  
‘Excuse me?’ Rick stares at Daryl amazed.  
‘What the hell were you thinking? Embarrassing me in front of the whole group like that?!’  
‘I didn’t mean…’  
‘Why the hell did you kiss me?!!’ _He did not just ask that._  
‘It was just a game, Daryl.’ Rick calmly answers.  
‘Well, it didn’t include any ‘fun’ for me!’ Daryl was balding his fist. His heart was pounding like crazy.

‘How would you like it if I would just stare at you the whole evening? Huh? How would you like it if I just kissed you out of nowhere?!’  Daryl takes a few threatening steps toward Rick.  
Rick is staring at Daryl with big eyes, not saying anything. _Yeah that’s right, not so cocky anymore now, are you?_ Rick looks at the ground, averting eye contact. Daryl waits for Rick to come up with an answer. ‘I wouldn’t mind, to be honest’. Rick says softly. _He did not here that right._ ‘Excuse me?!’

Rick looks up slowly. ‘I said, that I wouldn’t mind. I think I would like it.’ _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!_ Rick slowly steps a little into Daryl’s personal space. _What the hell is happening here?_ ‘Rick..? What are you doing?’  
‘I would really like to kiss you again, but I’m giving you the chance to decide this time.’ Rick whispers.  
Daryl tries to take a step back, but it feels like he’s glued to the ground underneath him. _Oh god…_  
‘Rick.. I…’ Daryl stammers.  _What is happening?_  
‘Daryl, please…’. Rick steps a little closer. _He's so not doing this._  
'Let me kiss you again... please..' Daryl can feel Rick’s hot breath on his lips. _How did he get THIS close??_  
Rick puts his hands on Daryl’s hips, never breaking eye contact. ‘I really want to make it up to you.’  
And that’s when Daryl just gives up the fight. ‘Okay…’ He whispers.

Rick closes the tiny gap between them, kissing Daryl softly on his lips. Daryl feels completely lost. Rick’s lips feel even softer than the first time. _They feel amazing._ Rick pulls back just a little and then he places his lips back on Daryl’s again, just a slightly different angle this time. _Gentle._ Daryl parts his lips a little bit and finally begins to kiss Rick back, just as softly. Daryl can feel how Rick smiles a little. _Cheeky._ Rick takes hold of Daryl’s hands and places them on his lower back. He wants Daryl to hold him. Daryl pulls Rick even closer to him, pressing their bodies close to each other. _Rick feels great._ Daryl can’t think anymore. He’s doing nothing but enjoying the sensational feeling of their lips caressing each other passionately.

After a few minutes, Rick breaks the kiss, probably hearing a walker approaching. Daryl doesn’t hear anything anymore, his mind is totally failing him. Rick puts Daryl’s face in his hands and looks into his eyes. Daryl smiles at him, blushing a little. ‘That was.. amazing…’. Rick says softly. Daryl’s smiles grows a little wider and he looks away shyly. ‘We should probably head back.’ Daryl says while he untangles himself from Rick. Rick chuckles lightly to himself. Daryl’s adorable.

Together, they head back for Alexandria. Rick looks at Daryl who is trying to hide a smile. It looks really cute. ‘You know, I’m sorry you felt embarrassed back at the house.’ Rick says. ‘Although I don’t regret it at all… It was really funny actually.’  
Daryl playfully shoves him away.  _Basterd._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I can't wait to write a new story. If any of you have a fun idea or a suggestion, let me know! I could use the inspiration :D xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you liked the story :) Again, my first try, so sorry if it's not that good yet! Let me know if you want me to write more chapters <3


End file.
